1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable supports for equipment such as monitors hanging from a ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are supports for monitors which hang from the ceiling, however the supports in use today are not as easily adjustable and do not have the ease of access to the internal portion of the support to hide wires and cables to present a cleaner look. Further the adjustments to the length of the support are visible in most current designs.